hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Lanuven Evans
"I will sing again." Formerly a traveling bard, Launven (or typically called Lan) became a Kensei after seeing the horror that the Gekijou caused. He does not involve in a battle directly and constantly, but supports his teammates with buffs. He is exceptionally skilled in infusing sound with his ability. Appearance He dresses elaborately, but always enough to cover himself from being exposed. His hair and eyes are a rich blue and he is tall, but little else is known about his complexion. Personality Lan doesn't say much. He prefers to be a spectator - part of the event, but not part of the event. He laughs at jokes and responds if talked to, but tends to just watch. But deep down, he does wish to be a part of people's groups. He just doesn't know how, and is slightly embarrassed to simply push himself in. He doesn't know how to express his true feelings other than by singing. And so he takes it upon himself to sing to those he cares for deeply. And maybe, someday, he can find a song that fits himself. History Ever since he was young, he had always been alone. His parents split apart and he lived with his aunt for most of his life in a lonely village. There were no children his age, but there were instruments. So when he had nothing to do and no one to talk to, he just went outside to a silent hill and played songs he made. At times, it made him feel like he wasn't really alone. But that dark shadow haunted him - he was alone. Then the Gekijou came when he was 15, even to his small village. Before his eyes, everything was consumed. His aunt, the people who were nice to him, the people who weren't nice to him. It was... terrifying. It was during this raid that Lanuven was rescued by a young girl and her parents. They introduced themselves as Danna, Everd and Eryka den Ouden. Eryka and her parents managed to get away savely with Lanuven. Soon enough Lanuven grew closer to the family and stayed with them on their travels as he had nobody else. It was almost as if Lanuven was adopted in the family, as he became more of a son and brother. Unfortunatly this situation didn't last long. Lanuven, Eryka and her parents stayed in a house for a while before moving on to their next mission. However, the unexpected happened when a single Gekijou attacked them and burned down the house. During the chaos of the fire Eryka and her parents lost sight of Lanuven. Eventually the Gekijou was forced to flee after Kensei started to arrive at the scene. During the chaos Lanuven was caught up in one of the explosions and blown away. Because of the brute force and harsh landing, Lanuven sustained a small head injury and lost his memory of the past six months in which he had come to meet and live with the family den Ouden. He wasn't sure what happened afterwards, aside that he wandered the wilderness. The other thing he could recall from that timespan is that he learned many songs - sad songs. Songs of hope. Songs of determination. And songs that reflected someone's soul. But he couldn't remember who. So it broke his heart. How could he forget someone so important? Someone that affected his life so tremendously? The only clue he had was flames. Something burning. A house? And inside the house, unaffected by all the flames around her, stood a woman. And then, as he sat in the desert, still alone, December Endspire appeared in front of him. "Do you want to find the truth?" Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Symphony Lan's ability is the ability to affect sound. He can infuse it with positive emotions to support his teammates and restore energy to them. He can also use it to attack. Sound itself is his ally, and its possibilities are only limited by his skill. His ability is centered in his mind. *'Aria': By singing various songs, he can aid his teammates. They may regain energy, become stabilized if going insane due to the Gekijou's presence, or simply be soothed. *'Crash': He can do minor damage by emitting damaging sound waves from his instrument. By having the attack echo off multiple surfaces, he can cause feedback to do exponentially increasing damage. *'Appreciate': He has exceptional hearing compared to other characters. *'Siren's Flute': Drawing a flute out of his pocket, he plays Siren's Charm to lure any nearby Gekijou towards them while dazing them. It is not always effective, however. Weapon 'Soul: ' His harp. It was specially crafted for him by his aunt, and he uses it to this day. It is usually infused with his emotional power. Relationships *Eryka den Ouden: An old friend, who Lanuven doesn't remember at this moment. Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:PC